Mist x Boyd
by Fire Emblem 101
Summary: Mist x Boyd Fanfic - Rated M because of it's explicit language, intended for a mature audience. Chapter 1 is not explicit at all, but chapter 2 is. Note: This fanfic is poorly written and is pretty stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, just thought after reading a couple of FanFics, I'd try one out too

Hey, just thought after reading a couple of FanFics, I'd try one out too. But please be wary that I am not a good writer, so can you please leave comments on how I can improve? Thanks!

Warning: This FanFic contains explicit language not suited for a young audience.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

Mist and Boyd FanFic lolz

Chapter one doesn't contain anything explicit, all the mature content is within chapter 2.

- Chapter 1 -

All the mercenaries were resting in a fairly large castle, awaiting their next task. Mist was looking for Ike, but couldn't find him, so she decided to find someone and ask them. He saw Boyd in the distant corridor entering his room. 'Oh, Boyd,' she said, 'wait up!'

But Boyd didn't hear. He went inside his room, and Mist decided to follow. She opened his door slowly to see Boyd sitting on his bed. Boyd was sharpening his axe, but when he heard the door open, he turned his head to see who was there. 'Jeez Boyd…sharpening your axe on your bed? Not such a wise idea,' said Mist.

Boyd set the axe aside on the floor and looked at Mist. He always had a crush on her, and she looked very beautiful today. 'Oh, Mist,' he said casually, 'you seem very bratty today.'

Mist turned a little red from anger and said, 'you're so mean Boyd! Anyway, have you seen Ike at all?'

'No,' Boyd replied 'but he seems very busy…wanna sit down and talk for a little while?'

He gestured to the bed. Mist smiled at him and agreed. She closed the door behind her and sat down with a smile on her face. Boyd stiffened, but smiled back.

'So…how are you?' she said enthusiastically. 'Good, I guess.'

'Okay.' There was a silence in the room. They both looked at their feet, and then Boyd said, 'umm…listen…Mist? I'm sorry I tease you sometimes. It's just because we're friends, I like to joke around a little.'

Mist looked surprised. 'Really!? We're friends! Oh Boyd…that makes me so happy!'

She hugged him with a smile on her face. Boyd became red with embarrassment. 'W-wait a minute…don't make too much out of this.'

Mist laughed and then grabbed Boyd's hands. 'I knew that deep down you had feelings for me, just as I did for you.'

Boyd felt a great happiness leap over him, and decided to ask a question about what she meant, just for clarity. 'Wait…what do you mean by 'feelings'?'

'Well, you always try and act like the tough guy, and you're always teasing me, but it was because you liked me, and you were trying to cover up! Oh Boyd, I am so happy to know the truth.'

She hugged him away and she looked straight into his eyes. Boyd became stiff with tension. '_Wait a minute_,' he thought to himself, '_she had a crush on me too?'_

This was when they both realised they had deep feelings for each other.

To be continued… (Read chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -

- Chapter 2 -

Boyd and Mist were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Their gaze slowly got closer and closer, until they both started kissing each other on the lips. Boyd shot up when he felt his lips touch Mist's moist lips. They kissed for a while, eventually Mist and Boyd put their arms on each other while kissing. Boyd then pushed Mist Down onto the soft bed, and he went above her, continually kissing her. They were rubbing their hands on one another, feeling sexual pleasure as they did so. Mist felt Boyd's arms, '_oh…his muscles are so big and firm_,' she thought to herself.

Boyd ran his arms across Mist's side and back, '_This feels so slim and sexy, and so stimulating_!'

Boyd wanted to take it to the next level. After another two minutes of touching and kissing, he took of Mist's shirt to reveal her bra, while still kissing her. Mist took off Boyd's top, only to notice how masculine and built-up he was. She kept feeling his muscles and his six-pack. Boyd then removed Mist's mini-skirt, to reveal her panties. '_She looks so slim and smooth_,' Boyd thought to himself in a very excited manner.

Mist followed his example and removed his pants, the only thing left covering him were his underpants, which looked like they had a large pole sticking out. They kept kissing and feeling each other, although they were avoiding the genitals, because they didn't want to go too quickly. 'Oh Boyd, you do that so well!' said Mist excitedly.

'Mist…you have made me so happy, can we take this up a notch?'

'Yes Boyd, we may,' said Mist enthusiastically.

Boyd unhooked Mist's bra and pressed her fairly large breasts against his body. He felt great sexual stimulation. They continued to kiss; Boyd then put his hand onto Mist's breasts and squeezed them continuously. 'Oh yes! That feels so…good!'

Mist was pleased she could satisfy Boyd. It showed her expression of love for him. 'Boyd…I love you,' said Mist.

'So do I,' said Boyd. 'Will you let me express my love to you in its strongest and purest form?

Mist closed her eyes. Never had she felt so much happiness before, and neither had Boyd. They both loved each other so very deeply. 'Yes,' said Mist, 'I want you to show me your passion for our love, please, tame my uncontrollable sexual desires for you, Boyd!'

Boyd took of Mist's panties, and she took off his underpants, revealing the very long pole, tall and firm. They were almost ready for the climax. They were both kissing each other, Boyd's arms on Mist's breasts, squeezing at a rapid rate, and Mist's hand wrapped around Boyd's pole, in excitement of what was about to happen. Then, they both realised it was time. Mist relaxed and laid back, while Boyd inserted his length into her. She knew she would feel pain first, but once Boyd started to pump her continuously, she felt nothing but the most magnificent feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. Boyd felt great too. It felt better than when he practised with himself. Then after a while of continuous thrusting, Boyd felt a liquid surge up within him, then released into Mist. His orgasm felt so good, and Mist felt on top of the world. After, they felt their heartbeat drop back to a normal rate. Boyd unhooked himself from Mist, and lay down next to her and kissed her. 'I love you so much, Mist, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'So do I Boyd that was the best thing I have ever felt in my whole life. And I owe it all to you.'

Boyd always used to have phantasies of Mist while he pumped himself, and Mist had sexual desires to be with Boyd for quite a while, and now, both of their dreams came true. The happiness Mist and Boyd felt was extremely strong. They had both found true love.

Thankyou for reading, please leave comments and I'm sorry if you found this fanfic offensive in any way. You have my sincere apologies.


End file.
